Humid Temptations
by The Bud
Summary: Jean and Scott flirting. And some other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

I'm telling you that I don't own this, please don't sue.

Humid Temptations

I remember that first taste of her mouth so many years ago, the way that the swell of her breasts fit so well in my hands. How delicate her graceful neck was as my teeth moved to graze its curves still lingers in my memories. She haunts me.

Everything about her was all a man could ever long for, that fire red hair, those shapely legs that I just want around my back every chance I can get, I was a fool to ever let her go.

I still see her now and again, She's Logan's woman now. That proper clothing she wears doesn't fool me. I still remember every curve, every freckle, and every spot that her clothing just barely hints to. That long pink skirt is a favorite of mine, so prim, but, ever so slightly molding itself to her exquisite backside. That simple, crisp, white shirt captures the fullness of her breasts so perfectly, I cannot help but stare as she leans over to pour Logan another drink. Just a minimal peak of her left one is visible through her neck line as her completely unruly hair tumbles down her right shoulder.

She knows I'm watching, I'm sure as she lingers just a second longer than her task requires. That's our little secret, our little shared moments. Throw backs to when she was mine. I'm getting hard just thinking about her, she doesn't need her telekinesis to do that to me. Jean makes me sweat as she also comes to fill my glass. She fills everyone's like a good little hostess, but mine comes with a mental peek at the white lace she wears. She's teasing me, as I know she doesn't really want me, she wears those for Logan, She's just punishing me. Almost as to say "I saw you looking, here's a taste of what you know you want, but you will never have me."

She would do things like that to me when we were married, before I left her for Emma, just to drive me mad. During meetings, flights and most other times I had to play Cyclops, she would telepathically do to me what she was going to put me through later, and those leather boots she has on isn't helping my problem either.

Emma is sitting beside me and she only has a slight clue as to what's going on, but she doesn't make a scene, to her credit, because she can't prove it. She just glares at us as I remind Jean of something just the two of us know, and we quietly laugh.

Logan puts his arm around Jean, almost as to say "This is mine". His hand is tangled in the mess of curls that cascade off her shoulder as he kisses her gently on her cheek. And she looks lovingly at him. Those looks used to be mine.

I can't take this anymore! I've got to get some relief. Jean has already left to retrieve another glass of wine from the kitchen, the sway of her hips holding my rapt attention as I remember how that sway feels with my hands gripping her hips hard as I bury myself into her. I know she's not torturing me like this on purpose, she just couldn't be that cruel. That swing is just the way she walks, just for Logan, just the way I like it.

Emma has to try to walk like that, with Jean, it's natural, something that's hard to fake. Emma places her hand on my erection as it pushes hard against my pants. She knows it's hers and she digs her nails in to let me know it. She's flirting with Logan outright in that skimpy number she's wearing, but he pays her no mind.

I excuse myself to go to the bathroom and pass by Jean's kitchen. This is the first time she's had us all here. I have to peek through the crack in the door. She's got a light pink stain splashed across her top and the fabric is clinging to her heavy bust as she's trying to scrub it off with a damp sponge. Her shirt is nearly transparent against her skin, displaying her smooth stomach, her lace bra has soaked up so much liquid, it looks like it's melted away. The chill of the wine has brought her nipples to points fully visible under her shirt.

She looks up to see Logan coming in to see what's wrong. He runs his hands over her chest as he kisses her. I watch her have to brace herself on the counter as she reels from the head rush her husband's given her, he has one hand on her rear, lifting her up and the other in that tangle of red hair on the back of her head. I know what they'll be doing tonight and I'm jealous.

He tells her that he'll cover for her while she changes her shirt. She walks towards the door I'm watching from and I hustle towards the bathroom, but I don't make it. I hear her footsteps behind me, and I turn around to see her blushing as she rushes past me with her arms folded across her chest.

I can't help myself, I grab her elbow and push her back against the wall with a thud as I lower my mouth to hers. She's telepathically protesting what I'm doing, so that her husband doesn't hear, and my wife doesn't raise a fit. She's trying to wiggle away, but the warmness coming off her heaving breasts only makes me want this more.

My tongue finds hers and she tries pushing me away staring at me as she mentally begs me to stop. Our bodies melt together, the way they did so many years ago and she moans slightly as she tries again to peel me off, but I don't want to go. What does get me to break our bond is my wife, Emma filling my mind with her voice and the click of her boots down the hall. Jean breaks away from me and hurls down the hall to her room and I just walk towards where everyone else is eating.

"What took you so long?" Emma hisses at me as she grabs me again and leans into me, arching her neck and tipping her chin upward to nibble on my chin. At least her scent will cover Jean's and keep Logan from turning me into live shish kabobs. We return to the table to finish our meal, even with Logan looking at me like I'm deer jerky. Jean comes in with dry clothes, trying for my sake to act like nothing happened, but I still catch myself looking at her as though she's a buffet and I'm a starving man. Then, I remember that she moaned.

She must have enjoyed our kiss, she had to wash her face because instead of powder, I see freckles. She looks at me so shyly, that I can feel my hairline getting moist as though someone has turned up the heat and it only blows on me. Maybe there are things that only the two of us can share, things that nobody else has to know.

Her gaze returns to Logan, who is still staring at me intently as he eats Jean's wonderful cooking, and the two of them joke like lovers do and his hand strays to her knee and Emma's hand plays with the thick hair on my neck.

Thinking of Part Two.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's go with the standard disclaimer. I assure you I make no money off this. And Anonymous, That's why it's fan fiction.

Reclaimed and Broken Vows

I slam her living room door behind me and stand with my hands clenched by my side, with my feet spread as I stand impassive. My jaw is held gritted as I look down at her. She's sitting in her long, pale beige, silk robe writing letters to her beloved Logan, and her mother. Her legs poke out through the robe opening, so well formed, they look as though they belong on a Greek statue.

She slowly stands to greet me in puzzlement and fear, her long fingers still gracing her desk. "What do you want, Scott?" She asks me so innocently, I almost think she doesn't know. This is the way she looked the first night I ever claimed her as mine. She was marked. "It's late."

"I sent Logan away to Canada for a month, and Emma to run her empire. What do you think I want?" I tell her as I cross the room in just three long strides. She backs away, but there is only so far one can go, if you don't possess the power to phase. "It's all worth it just to have you once."

"Scott," She says trying to diffuse the situation. "We can't do this! We have other people involved here!"

I have my left hand on the wooden wall above her head as she shrinks down it, looking at me with those sea green eyes, as big as saucers. I can feel her hot breath on my chest, just one of the advantages of being so much taller than she is. That always made me wild. Emma is nearly my height, I always catch her moist breath on my shoulder, still exciting, but it never made me feel like Jean does. Like I have power and control.

"You don't always have to be the good girl." I growl in a lowered tone as I start to bring my mouth to hers, tasting the sweet peppermint on her breath well before contact is made. "If you don't like it, change my mind."

"Yes, I do!" She tells me as she tries to slip out from under me, but my long legs prevent her. "And you know I can't change your mind. Remember Emma? Your wife, the woman you left me for? She put a stop to anybody doing that!" She tries again to push me away, but I notice she hasn't used her telekinesis to aid.

I wrap my right hand around her tiny waste and bring her body into mine. The heat from her thighs sinking through my thin khaki pants, she tries to scratch me, so I remove my left hand from her wall and take her slender wrist behind her back. My erection is pressing through the fabric of my pants and onto her inner thigh as she moans in protest. Her robe has fallen open, leaving those perfect orbs exposed to my shirt as the sleeves cascade to her elbows. My mouth moves to those wonderful shoulders as she begs me to stop, and down to the tip of her breast as I lean her against the wall. I feel a little push from her mind, but I have her too close and too tight for it to do much good.

She wiggles some more in protest, as all good little girls do when they have someone else, but her wet mound moves over the tight spot in my pants, sending stars through my mind.

She cries out Logan's name, an annoyance to me, as I pull her hips on top of mine, letting go of her hand, her breasts arching in my face as her shoulders remain braced on the wall. My member is straining so hard against my slacks, it almost itches, it's driving me insane as I grind a little more into her moist area.

She slaps me directly across my face, bringing me back momentarily to my senses and I let her go. "I said stop!" She hisses at me. She's still standing there, half naked in the dim green desk lamps light. She's seething mad, with her skin red and glistening with sweat, her breasts heaving heavily in the cool air wafting in from the window. She brings her robe back up as she redresses herself. "For your sake, I won't tell Logan. You are a dead man if I do. I think you need to leave."

She's right, I know Logan will kill me, but I don't hear the rest of what she says because the glint coming off her legs catches my eye. I always loved her legs and I can't help myself again. I know what lays at the top of those legs. I don't care that I'm a dead man, I don't even care what will happen if Emma finds out, I don't even care if Jean doesn't want this, I have to have it.

I'm on her in a second, tearing off that robe, my mouth firmly against hers. She's beating my shoulders for me to get off her, but she's moaning so deeply, I'm confused. I think she's confused. But, I bring those long legs up around me and she feels so good as I unzip my pants and press into her sweet spot. I hear that name again as she screams for Logan and it just makes me mad. I want her screaming my name as though it's the only one in the world.

She's so small, that it takes me a few tries, when we made love it always did, but I get there. A soothing warm, wet burn replaces the itching as I have a need to push deeper and faster. Every inch of her is closed around every inch of me. I can tell that she's screaming and begging to stop, but at least it's my name as her fingernails dig deep into my back. This is good, and why I ever gave it up, I don't know as I push as deeply as her body will let me go. I feel the fire burning deep inside her as she gets very damp and pulsates, I know she's coming. I feel myself letting go too as I give one last thrust and my body shudders and my member beats like it has it's own heart. That last thrust has her cry aloud, something I miss as a wonderful end to sex.

She's crying and asking me why we did this as I get up. And I tell her. "You didn't stop me." I'm disgusted with her as I put my pants back on.

"What will Logan think?" She asks panicked as she sits up. "What will he do?" She cries into her hands. "I asked you to stop!"

"No one will believe you." I tell her. "we can keep this to ourselves, and If you want me to keep this to ourselves, you'll do whatever I want, whenever I want and how I want it."

"I'm not going to do that Scott." She tells me as she stands up. "I asked you to stop and I'm not an X-Man anymore, you can't bully me."

"No." I snap at her as I turn back to her, grasping that lovely red hair in my hand as I pull her beautiful face towards me. "But Logan is, and I am still his boss, like it or not." I have to kiss her again before I push her away. "I'll be back tomorrow and you'd best be here, or Logan has another month up there, and I'll send Emma. She always did have a warm spot for him."

"Are you threatening me? You won't get away with this." Her voice grows deeper as I feel my feet lifting off the ground. I'm not holding her close to my body, so lifting me up isn't a problem. What she forgets is I always carry a mini neutralizer with me for just such things. I shoot her and get her perfectly above her heart. She passes out and slumps to the floor as I land with a thud. I walk out her door and to a surprise. Logan is walking up to the door.

"Why aren't you at Alpha's base?" I bark at him.

"Somebody gave you bad information. My plane don't leave until tomorrow, and Alpha Flight is in England this week." He says as he puffs on his cigar. "What are you doing here?" Suddenly his eyes look like they've gone red and I feel the cinder of his cigar being put out just below my pant button. He sees his wife crumpled on the floor through the open walk way, and smells our scents intimately mingled. I knew I was going to die if I didn't do something.

He leaps over me to check on her, and in doing so, makes for certain my head cracks on the pavement. I'm woozy as he gets to her, but I stand up to run. I give a last look back and all I manage to see is Logan's eyes glowing and the dim light glinting off those long teeth of his. There is a growl permeating the air, almost as though a large cat is purring, and I know I've got to get help, I've got to get to safety. It's only a couple miles home, but I drove my car. I'm still dizzy, I think he may have dented my skull but I do manage to get my car started. All I see through my rearview mirror is a terrifying look at Logan in his berserker rage. He almost looks like a flesh hungry zombie as his right set of claws is extended above his head, saliva dripping off the fangs and corners of his open mouth. His eyes had gone a strange milky color and his hair was wild against his face, I knew he was going to hunt me down tonight. I do manage to call Beast on my cell phone, and he's inclined to let me have my fate as Jean had psychically contacted him before I felled her.

But he doesn't. He has several X-Men to meet me at the gate, including Storm, who manages to keep Logan suspended in the air until he calms down. Beast fixed the depression in my skull, which seemed like forever, but he and I know what happened tonight, and tomorrow, my wife will know. "I'm going to have to fix this all over again, aren't I"? He jokes as he placed the bandage around my head.

"Why did we do that?" I ask, hoping he'd know, Beast always knew.

"I'd have to ask Jean." He tells me gruffly. " Colossus brought her in, you know, about an hour ago. That was a good shot as I've ever seen with one of those mini neutralizers. She's still out." Beast sighs as he cuts the final bit of gauze. "Didn't she ever ask you to stop?"

Part Three maybe like later.


	3. Nocturnal Imaginings

Disclaimed: Anything Bud has to do with this story! And Anon, that's why it's FAN FICTION! D to the three!

Night Imaginings.

"Augh!" I hear myself exclaim as I shoot upright in my bed. I should have known this was nothing but a dream. Emma would never agree to have dinner at Jean's house, and Jean would never flirt with me. These night terrors are taking its toll on me! They've got me holding my head, and hoping Emma doesn't notice how wet my side of the bed is.

I can't get her out of my head! Not because Jean is a telepath, but because every inch of her fills me with desire. That light from the desk illuminated her so well, I could have sworn I was there, the feel of her body was so real, I'll need to wash the sheets when Emma leaves in the morning. I can still smell Jeans favorite perfume filling my nose, If she's wearing it tomorrow, I don't know how I'm going to even look at her tomorrow, Today, by the clocks faint yellow light.

I need to get my wits back about me. Logan already knows what just being around his wife does to me, and he lets me know it too. He's not altogether too angry with me, though. She has an effect on every man. What she does to me is worse, because I had her and I'm privy to the elite knowledge of what I let go. She makes me sweat. She makes my mouth go dry and drool at the same time. I get rock hard just watching her walk into a room, and soaking wet seeing her walk away and now, she's invaded my dreams, the only time I had away from her.

Worse, I don't think she knows she's doing this to me. Emma does though and she knows I like it. She's furious that I want it, I crave it and I just might get it. She's completely outraged how much of Jean I remember, despite her attempts to get me to forget. All the positions, toys and flavored jellies can't make up for sexual innocence and matching upholstery. The fire Jean lights in my belly is so intense; no amount of cold showering extinguishes it. I love my wife, I know this, but what I feel for Jean is lust. Lust feels so much better than love.

"I need to go shower." I tell my wife who has rolled over to see why I'm awake.

"Scott, It's four A.M.!" She snips back at me exaxperated. "You keep this up, and I'll divorce you!"

Eight A.M.

"What are you doing here so early?" I ask as Jean walks by me, carrying her signature cup with the big, red X on it.

"Teaching my class." She tells me as she raises an eyebrow at me. "And you asked me to check on the student kitchen and make a list of needed items. I've been here since five."

"Oh. I had forgotten. What's the damage?" I ask her as that delicate mix of raspberry and musk fills my nostrils. She's got my head reeling and then, I notice she's trying not to look at me. I've got a teenage boy's problem and she's being polite. I'm just trying not to look at that black turtle neck sweater she has on.

"At least three-hundred in food, some dishes and a new garbage disposal." She tells me grimacing. Her hair is pulled back. How I'd love to use that as a handle as she…

"Scott?" She looks at me with those big, green eyes. "You shouldn't think like that. Logan and I do share a link, and I don't think he'd like that."

"Then he shouldn't like this very much at all." I say in hushes tones as I grab her hair and pull her neck to my lips and slip one hand under the warm cotton of her sweater and the hot, silky fabric of her bra. The heat of her skin is searing holes into my moist tongue as my teeth mark her as mine. Her moans fill my ears and fuel my primal urges, and then, a toilet flushes. I fell asleep in the shower and the alternating ice- cold water and boiling hot swirls hit my body. It's only four- twenty five.

"What did you do that for?!" I yelp as I leap out of the shower.

"You know why. Would you like to know what she's doing right now?" Emma asks me in malice. "She's doing the same thing you're doing, but with her new husband and it has nothing to do with you."

"Shut up." I tell her. "Besides, it's not like you've never thought of Logan that way."

"Logan?" She sniffs. "He's beneath me." And she walks out the room. "Jean should be over at the mansion doing the inventory you asked for in about a half hour. You said you'd help, but I think I'll go instead."

"That's not necessary Emma. I can behave myself, besides, you need to get the kids ready for school, remember? It's easy, pour them some cereal, put some milk on it and ask Meg if you need help." I snap back at her.

"Why you arrogant…" She screams back at me, throwing our pillows at me but I don't hear the rest of her rampage. I get dressed and leave for work as our youngest son wakes up crying from all the fuss Emma raises.

"How many cups can these teenagers break?" I ask myself as I count the missing. Jean arrives five minutes after me and I try to banish the thought from my head what she was doing a half hour ago.

"How many did we break here as teenagers?" Jean asks. "The only one to survive is the one I still use, and that's fast getting in poor condition."

She's trying to lighten the mood, she must have picked up on the fight Emma and I had. Right now, I'd love any other company, even Bobby, who'd be juggling the left over dishes instead of helping me count. I'm trying not to notice how smartly dressed she is, how her button down, striped shirt accentuates her well -formed bust nor how her denim, ankle length skirt forms so well to her rear, without spilling any of its secrets.

"Whose job was it to wash dishes last night?" She sighs as she picks through the sink.

"The one that looks like a bird." I tell her off handed.

"That's not too nice to say." She wrinkles her nose at me. "Don't write him up just yet. He's in the infirmary. I'll just do them so that we don't add "Spray for bugs" to our list." She tells me as she dons an apron and gets to work. She rolls up her sleeves to show her pale, freckled forearm. I know those freckles are everywhere and I try to not think about it. "Hmnn. Looks like the garbage disposal's broken."

"Didn't you already tell me that?" I ask her confused.

"No. I don't think so?" She looks at me confused. "Deja Vou?"

"Must be." We get through the list without any problem and Jean takes the list as she's permanently assigned purchasing the replacements after Emma bought a four-hundred dollar set of china and Bobby bought nothing but junk food.

"Who's in charge of the student meal tonight?" I ask as we round up our duty, trying to ignore the intense amount of electricity filling the room and finding a home traveling my spine.

"There are only twenty students staying over fall break. Maybe we could have one last cook out?" Jean suggests. "We do have that overstock of beef that was accidentally ordered."

"That's right! I ordered enough for the hundred students on enrollment, and there's only twenty for the next two weeks." I love it when we just banter. We talked like this while we were married, we talked like this after we divorced and I left her for Emma. Sometimes I forget that she's not still Mrs. Summers. "Logan must be in charge of that tonight?" I'm jealous of that little runt.

"That's right. I love the man, but student helpers aren't his thing. The girls keep getting crushes on him, he'd probably just want to take care of the grilling on his own, or recruit me into helping." She laughs as I can't keep my eyes of her moist, smooth lips. I wonder if she still uses that flavored lip balm I'm so fond of.

"So I'll notify the student kitchen help that they only have dishes to do tonight?" There's just something in the way she moves. When I look at her, I feel as though I'm a cat on the hunt. I'm hungry for the feel of natural flesh and not silicon. The feel just isn't the same. Sometimes, I try to forget that Emma's not everything I thought she was when we married, but Jean hasn't changed in the slightest. Maybe what I'm craving is comfort, or maybe I really am a bastard because I know all I want is her.

"You are the head dean, Scott. That's really up to you, I just teach home Ec and math." She laughs at me. She knows I still consult her over every happening in the school, much to Emma's dismay, and Jean, to her credit, tries to lessen that. Some old habits just die hard.

She pulls out her tube of lip balm, and I don't know what holiday spice tastes like, but I want it. I want to be it, rolling over those plump lips. I want to taste her on my tongue and I think she knows it.

"It's so dry in here!" She exclaims. "And hot, the thermostat must be up too high. I wish the students wouldn't play with things they know they shouldn't."

"That holds true for all of us." I think as she turns around to fix the temperature. I'm fighting the urge to go and wrap my arms around her tiny waist and bury my face into that hair as I've done so many times before, but Logan beats me to it, and gives me a "You lose" dirty look.

"I'm going to need to splash some serious cold water on my face!" I think to myself as my blood boils over. Thankfully, Emma walks into the room carrying little Alex.

"Logan! How good to see you!" She exclaims in that falsely sincere tone of voice. She's wearing a tight little number that would turn a gay mans head. And I mean that in the kindest sense possible. Even Logan has to stare and salivate. "The other children are well on their way to school, Scott." She tells me in an icy tone. "Jean, will you add a few things onto the shopping list for me?" She asks as she glares hard at Jean and Logan, the blue of Emma's eyes catching the glint of her silvery blue top.

"Certainly." Jean calmly replies, trying not to leak even a drop of animosity towards the Head Mistress. "Just send a list over to my class. I've got to go, my students are waiting for me!" And Jean leaves, while the same deep feeling of desire pumps through my body she always leaves me with, and the thought of "So am I."

"Poor awkward creature." Emma says as she feigns pity. "Having to invent an exit. Shame, really, She could have come up with a better excuse."

"Emma," I try to diffuse the situation as I notice Logan getting red faced with anger. "It's five after eight, she does have students waiting."

"Take your son." She snaps at me. "And demerit her for being late. Logan, if you aren't occupied right now, I need your help with a few things in the gym. That is what you teach, correct?"

"Something like that." He cocks one eye in defiance at her. "What do you need help with? Deflating the balls?"

I can't help but snicker as Alex is pushed into my arms.

"Do you really want to get into this?" She shouts, tapping Logan on his chest. "He's been having dirty, disgusting and depraved thoughts about your wife!" She points to me.

"So what?" Logan retorts as he rolls his head to one side. "I'm having thoughts about you right now in that get-up. It's part of being an adult, and don't fight in front of kids. Messes them up, right Scotty?"

"Does Jean know that?" I ask genuinely concerned. Then, I notice that Jean's left her lip balm on the counter.

"I'm sure she does. She was married to you." Logan grins mischievously.

"I've got to have that balm." I think to myself, not letting Logan's insult sink in.

"Are you going to take that insubordination?" Emma shrieks at me.

"Why don't the two of you fix the ball problem."? I think aloud and distracted. "I'll take Alex for a walk around the school and keep him entertained. As I start to walk away.

"This isn't over Scott!" Emma fusses as she picks up the lip balm tube to throw at me. "Holiday Spice? What kind of foolish child wears this?"

"It's mine." Logan challenges her. "Whatcha gotta say now, Blondie?"

Emma walks away in a huff telling Logan to follow. "You take this back to Jeannie." Logan demands as he hands me the tube. "Just remember I saved your butt here and don't touch my wife." He warns.

As conceited as Emma is, I can almost hear their ensuing conversation as I walk down the hall to room 302. "Do you really find me attractive, or were you just trying to anger me?" She'd ask after shaking off being miffed. "That ain't a question a married man should answer." Logan would probably reply as he lights is hand rolled cigar, the kind that fits him best. "If you weren't married." Emma would fish for complements. A habit I find more repulsive that any other. "There ain't a man in his right mind who wouldn't." Logan would concede, just to get her off his back. She'd probably just lightly touch his arm, tell him something disappointing about me and start to cry just a little.

This is where I dream of Jean and I walking in. Logan just holding Emma, stroking that bottle blonde hair, Her moving her mouth over his, sharing that spicy cinnamon flavor she always tastes like. Just filling each other with burning lust. And Jean, emotionally fragile Jean only having my immediate arms to turn to; that and prayer as she buries her shame filled face into my shoulders. My hands caressing her sensual back as her salty tears wet my shirt. Oh! Just the smell of that sweet scent of hers, wafting to saturate our shared space as she warms my skin with her delicious melting heat would drive me crazy.

Emma would look up with that devilish glint in her eyes as she starts to moan Logan's name like the spiteful vixen she is. And I would walk Jean away with my arms around her cooing soothing words.

This would never happen though, and I know it. It's just a childish fantasy, sort of what I used to do when I was a young man, always thinking of the "What If" situation. What I would do if I had to be a hero. Now that I've saved the world at least a dozen times, it's so silly, really, and I realize that as I knock on the classroom door. The whole room is empty as I remember that class is outdoors today and I had forgotten that holiday wreaths were on the itinerary today with so many students gone.

I decide to see if I can see them from the room and instead see Logan walking across the basketball court, in his typical all male gait, with my wife pulling his right arm and pleading something behind him. The cool fall air threatening to blow his wide brimmed hat away as it swirls Emma's hair behind her seductively. I cannot hear what's going on, and I would go down and find out, if I hadn't had Alex cradled in my arms.

She looks flushed, and not because the outfit she has on isn't even appropriate for summer, let alone nearly Thanksgiving. He's stopped and turned towards her, and from the side, he looks pretty pissed as he grabs her wrist with one hand and shakes the other sternly at her. His face is red and I'm sure I saw spit as he shakes her off and heads to the mansion as she falls into a sobbing heap on the ground.

I gotta find what this one's about as I head downstairs to catch him. "What in the world was that about?" I question him as he walks past me angrily.

"I don't wanna talk about it, One-Eye." He growls as he heads to Jean's classroom.

"She's not in there." I remind him. "She and the students are looking for wreath material."

"Duh." He exclaims as he smacks himself in the head. "She's gotta be back soon, my class starts in a half hour and I ain't going back out there."

"What'd Emma do?" I chide him. "Break your last cigar?"

"I told ya, I don't wanna talk about it. Besides, let Emma tell you, I wash my hands of it." Logan tells me throwing his hands out to his sides. "I'll be at the gym, tell the student's we're playing dodge ball."

"Ouch!" I think as I pull a jacket on Alex. "Emma must have really done something for Logan to resort to watching kids pummel each other." That and I don't really even know how he's getting back to the gym going the direction he's headed. I sigh as I walk out to Emma's sobbing mass as Alex calls out for his mother. "Do you want to come inside, Honey?" I ask her out of concern and she weakly nods "Yes" and follows me inside.

"So, what happened, Baby?" I ask as I set Alex in his swing.

"You'll hate me." She blubbers over her hot tea. "I hate me."

"Try me." I'm already sure I know what happened as I hear students headed to their fate at gym class. I'm disgusted and disappointed. Why do all my wives have a thing for that short, smelly, ill-mannered thing?

"I told Logan that you and Jean are with each other." O.K. Not what I was expecting.

"And?" I ask her trying not to raise my voice.

"And I took my top off and snogged him, and worse." She tells me fast before stopping to catch her breath. Right now, I'm stunned, but what I heard next, I can't get out of my head.

"Please, Emma. Tell me you didn't do anything else." I plead with her. I don't want to hear anymore as I hear the unmistakable sounds of boots clicking down the hall and to the cafeteria. Rogue must be in charge of lunch.

"Focus, Scott." She tells me. "I've tried things a few times, ever since you started fantasizing about Jean, but we never let it go this far." I don't want to focus.

"He kept telling me it's wrong, but he never said stop." Emma sighs as she gets to the matter. "We got pretty heavy today, and when he said he couldn't do this to Jean, I unzipped his pants with my teeth. And I took him into my mouth and..."

"Stop, Emma. I don't even want to think right now!" I look at her with every cell in my body squirming. I got to get out of here.

"If it makes you feel better, he pushed me away!" She cries after me. "He only thought of that woman, he never even wanted me!"

"Just shut up." And I walk out and down the hall, right into Jean as I accidentally knock her drink all over her shirt. It had to be hot chocolate as the mingling scents of her perfume and the chocolate titillate my nose.

"It's O.K. She grimaces at me. "I've got more shirts at home. Or I can just rearrange the molecules and clean it now."

"I'll give you a ride." I offer. I know it's stupid when she can fly and be back before her drink even cools. Ohhhhh…. How I want to suck that sweetness out of her shirt. That was a dumb thing to do around a telepath.

"What?!" She stares at me in the "I cannot believe you thought that!" Look.

I take the chance before she takes it for me and I run, however I don't get far before I'm telekinetically slammed into the nearest wall. "I'm sorry!" I scream out, hoping help is around somewhere, and rather liking the rough attention.

"Shh!" She coos at me in that sultry tone that purrs through to my very essence. "It's alright, baby." She tells me as I gulp for air as her field presses heavy on my chest. "You don't think I know what Emma and Logan have been up to?" I love the way she looks at me with half hooded eyes, her movements so fluid and deliberate. "You think I'm too naive to see how you look at me?" She tilts her chin and ever so gently, grazes my mouth with her provocative lips and my chin with her pearly white teeth. "I do know." She whispers so softly against my ear, making me sweat.

I'm fighting so hard to resist kissing her back, the cocoa on her breath smelling so sweet and desirable. I'm so hard right now, I'm glad I'm wearing boxers. Then, she drops me, leaving me gasping and stunned. "Too bad, Scotty." She says as the room gains some light back. "You left me for that, and you're never getting anywhere near having me back again. Get over yourself." She leaves and looks back at me. "You made your choice, and I've made mine."

I can't help myself as I follow her to her classroom. "Do you think I wanted to feel the way I do?" I boom at her. "Do you think I wanted to hear about the woman I was foolish enough to leave you for, sucking another mans dick? Your "perfect" Logan's no less?" I shout at her as I grab her elbow to make her face me.

"This isn't about them, Scott, and Logan told me the first time what was going on. This is about us, isn't it? What you're experiencing is buyers remorse. You bought her by choosing that I wasn't good enough and I'm not in the mood to play "Pity Scott" right now. I did that far too long during our relationship, Good day, Sir! I have a class to teach soon!" She pushes me away.

I have to do it. I snatch that arm back and pull her close and kiss her with everything I have pent up inside me these last few years, her moans vibrate through my skull, her round breasts coming to sharp points against my shirt. This is real, this feels good, until she wiggles away and the head rush fades. "Just for the record, Jean, the problem always was that you were too good for me."


	4. Midnight Blush

Don't own this, begging not to be sued.

Midnight Blush.

Scott Summers is a conflicted man, torn between lust and desire, as well as comfort and pure animal attraction. This very state of being has left his nights washing illicit dreams over him, drowning him like waves in a tempest.

Perhaps he feels this way because as long as there have been X-Men, there has been Scott Summers and there has been Jean Grey. Perhaps, these dreams are because even though he let her go, he still wants to have her. He wants to have her and his current wife, Emma, as He feels he owns them.

Emma, the woman he left Jean for, creeps back into his mind. After admitting to things going too far with Logan, she's gone to a hotel to think, she's also taken the kids. Logan took the assignment to assist Alpha Flight, he'll be gone awhile, he and Jean desperately needed space after what he and Emma did.

Then there's Jean. It's something about Jean, who fills his burdened mind with sex and cookies. Jean, who always smells like vanilla and something so indescribably sensual, just the barest wisp of it in the air makes the stitching on the buttons of his pants seem that they could burst, that he himself could explode with very little provocation. The very way she carries herself frustrates him, not because it's something she tries to do to him, but because he has seen what her innocent demeanor melts to when the satin sheets fall off the bed.

Logan, her Logan, the love of her life, Logan should have understood how lucky he was to have that fiery creature love him. Scott himself realized too late that a few captured moments would never be able to make up for a lifetime of what he lost.

He thinks of Emma again as he lay in his bed, running his hand down his own well muscled chest, bringing if to sit on the bulge growing in his flannel sleep ware. She might have been completely false, but she knew how to get the job done, and she could do it well. When he was intimate with her, he knew every inch of her, knew where to twist and where to touch to make her cum as he held her writhing body atop him.

His mind, as all men's minds do, slinks back to the first time he ever came hard in a woman's body. It was Jean's first time, she'd never even touched herself before, as good catholic girls know better than to do, He touched himself almost continually, he knew how to do things to himself, but an innocent body was something else, something different.

She was sixteen, and sweetly protested, once again, because she was a good catholic girl, but Scott won her over. It started in a car he'd just bought, and tumbled out into the grass as he managed to get her bra off for the first time. The moonlight spilled over her beautiful breasts as he cupped them, bringing his mouth to her pink nipples one at a time.

He managed to get the panties protecting her innocence off and brought his erection to the lips of her body's quivering entrance, still pausing to look into her eyes, to see if this is what she wanted. His eyes met green eyes wide open with wonder and anticipation, and he knew it was O.K. She was ready. But still, he had to retract, bringing his fingers to where his penis was. He'd heard Hank talk of this and was hot to try it.

As he slid one in, her mouth opened into a little "O" slightly as he found what he thought he was looking for. She was naturally wet where Scott's finger met her body, and it aroused him, but he wanted more. Another digit met the first as he curled them slightly inside her. His other hand went to his own member as she began to get warm, and soon, burning hot against his hand as her breasts arched in the cool air.

As she started to call his name, quivering, he couldn't stop himself as he removed his dripping fingers from her moist hole, and replaced them with his fully erect manhood, penetrating her as far as her inexperienced body would allow.

"Scott!" she shouted as her whole body squeezed on him and went limp as her orgasm poured over his penis, and his into her as they both collapsed sweaty and breathless on that cold grass in the cool night. They were both breathing raggedly as they soon knew that there was no going back, even though they had to get back to school.

When the Phoenix took over Jean's form, Scott should have known that she was no Jean. Phoenix was rough, delighting in the pain, and crashing waves ecstasy could bring, none of the ever-present precocious air Jean carried with her. Scott knew that each time with Jean felt as though she'd never had sex before, even with the growing amount of experience her and Scott gained with each other, she always felt new and untouched.

Scott grew tired of that, and left her after years of marriage for Emma, who definitely knew how to do what she knew, but even that gets tiresome, he just wants to feel the warmth of real breasts again.

Just like magic, Jean appears. Scott knows this must be a dream, it has to be, but in his dreams, she never wore her wedding band. "Jean?" he questions, suddenly cotton mouthed as the light by the bed shadows her figure perfectly.

"Shhh…" She says as she puts her fingers to his mouth to silence him. He knows what it is he tastes on her fingers and knows how lonely she must have been. "You're right, I don't always have to be the good girl."


	5. Sweat In The Sheets

General disclaimer: I don't own this and twenty years of wishing won't make it so.

Sweat In The Sheets

Her mouth is on me, covering me, consuming me and this feels good, wrong, different than I remember, but good none the less. Her body weighs on me in that sensual pressure that only the warm, soft inescapably moist hot body in the falls of desire can give. Although the red shading that my glasses cast over my vision make me practically colour blind to all shades of orange and red, I know the fiery hue that haloes her head and cascades in unkempt curls down her back. It's when her mouth hits mine and my hands reach her breasts I know something's just not right.

"Emma" I push her away momentarily. "Why would you do this?" She looks at me with her blue eyes watery and ashamed. "Why didn't you tell me you'd come back?" I ask her, not sure whether to be furious or hold her until she stopped crying. "I wasn't sure you'd forgive me, I wasn't sure you'd want me, but I knew you wanted HER." She looks away, still flushed from our combined heat. "How did you see through me?" I'm not sure what to do here, maybe I should have went with it, dear stars in heaven I wanted to. "Sweetie, YOU"RE my wife now, not Jean! I know your body." I lie to her, and if she knows it's a lie, she's cool enough not to show it. The fact of the matter is, I remember every bit of Jean better than I do Emma, the swell of Jean's breast in my hand, how she moans, how she fights when her neck is nibbled, the sweetness of her mouth, the taste of her kiss, all of it. I've been blind most of my life in one way or another so even if Emma could possibly have known how to psychically replicate all of that, my sense of touch, when I got to her breasts would have told me the plain truth.

"Why would you want me after what I did." She sobs. "That and now you have to see Logan every day and be reminded…Oh Scott!" She cries as she buries her face into my rock hard shoulders. I already have to look at him every day knowing who he has. I try not to think it so as not to upset my wife, not when she's this close to me still erect self. "Honey," I try to soothe her, petting down her platinum blonde hair, ignoring the fact that she even wore Jean's brand of perfume to trick me into an encounter. "He's gone to his cabin in Canada for a while until things calm down. I've got some time to sort things out." Which means Jean's here alone. I think just before Emma voices her concern over the exact matter.

"What about Jean, Scott? You remember how upset she was when I took you, Logan is the love of her life! What is she going to do to me now?" Emma franticly exclaims. Ouch, I wish she hadn't reminded me that the love of my life is pining for someone else. "And the way you think about her! How could I ever have been so stupid" I'm not holding this one back. She's going to get mad, I'm going to get hurt and one of us is looking for another bed tonight. "Emma." I pick up her wet chin sternly. "What you did was stupid, incredibly stupid." She gasps at me not believing what I'm saying. "Logan is a feral animal, in the least and a loyal friend and teammate at best, Jean is a untamable, wild being that could kill us all just for the energetic thrill she'd get from it, but a loving mother hen. I don't know what the two of them are capable of separate, but the two of them temper each other. I don't take kindly to this pity party you've invited me to but you broke this, you put yourself in the middle of something that was fine without you and if you are afraid of your actions repercussions, you fix it. Quit acting like a stupid bitch, you know you're not." Her mouth hangs open at me, ready to blame this whole mess on me, but I cut her off. "Don't, Emma! Blaming me for some wet dream I didn't act on isn't going to work. You pursued her husband and you did what you did and you fix it. I'll apologize to Jean and Logan for my part."

She does slap me, and she does walk away, but it's not as bad as I thought. I'm left again with my thoughts until the phone rings. "What is it now?" I snarl to myself as I pick up that blasted baby waker. "Hello? You've reached the Summers residence." I weakly say into the phone, after everything that's happened tonight, I don't want to deal with anything and I do mean anything else. "One Eye!" Logan's voice crackles over a bad line. He sounds panicked, he sounds mad and I'm just hoping my wife didn't send what she was doing to him. "Where's Jean!" That short brute growls like a pisses, well, Wolverine. " Logan, I don't know what you saw or what you think you saw but that was Emma being a git, I swear that wasn't Jean." I tell him irately. That man knows just about everything that goes on here.

"Listen here Boy Scout, I don't care what kinky things you and your wife do! My wife just sent me a mental message she's in trouble and ain't answering the phone!" The old man growls hotly. "I'm too far away to get to her." "Logan? Are you sure? No alarms are going off at your house and she would have contacted me." I'm getting irritated, irritated and worried. "What was the last thing you heard from her?" "All I got after she contacted me was a flash." He says, but I'm not listening. I'm too busy paying attention to my own intruder. "Logan, I've got to go. See if you can contact any of the other X-men." I nervously tell him. "Scott!" Logan shouts over the line. "Don't you hang up on me! This is Jeannie we're talking about!" I pause for a second. "Logan, I think I know who has her. It's Sinister!"


	6. Chapter 6

This is yet another disclaimer for you because I don't own this.

Exes

"With that, you are quite misinformed, my dear Scott." Sinister's rumbling voice crackles through the already chilly air. "Ms. Grey has been taken for something of an outing with the former Mrs. Howlett." He stands firm at the end of the bed staring at Scott. "Something rather unfortunate you see, because I am really not quite through with either of you. You need to get dressed as you will be coming with me to assist in this matter. Do come willingly, I'd hate to have to force you."

"Scott?" Canadian cadences crackle over the phone as Scott still has not hung up. "What's that overgrown bat talking about?"

"Logan, I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I don't like it." Scott lays the receiver on the table to pull an old uniform on, all the while keeping a wary red eye on Mr. Sinister. "Why do I need to help you monster. And quit watching me dress."

"I'm admiring my handiwork Summers. I was correct in theorizing that the "member" I gave you, so to speak was adequate for the delivery of your genetic material closer to the cervix and thus rendering you a fertile specimen." Sinister replied bluntly in a matter of fact fashion. "But I also bred Ms. Grey to facilitate this matter well. Am I correct, Logan?"

"Bub, quit talking about my wife like that! Which former Mrs. Howlett has my Jeannie? You'd better start talking or when I find a way back down there I'm gonna use these claws in arias you don't even remember having!" Logan threatens deafeningly over the phone.

"Why, Madam Viper my feral man. Just how many "living" ex wives do you have?" Sinister chortled. "Besides, in no way was I being derogatory towards your wife. I merely meant how easily and repeatedly she can reach orga.."

"I know what you meant!" Logan growls cutting Sinister off before swearing about Viper. "You Ain't taken Boy scout there alone to go get my wife. I'm going with you."

"I assure you that anything that I could use Scott for in this matter that would be of concern to you would be months, if not over a year away, Logan. I merely need use of his eyes for this." Sinister sneers into the head peace. "Now if you excuse me, Emma needs awakening and I need to call you a taxi, as it were. I'd hate to have to regenerate places I didn't remember I had. Oh. That's right Scott, I neglected to inform you about Emma. Pity really, you should have asked."

Elsewhere

As the slim redhead groggily awakes to the room spinning, perhaps it's just her own head, she knows something's wrong. She can't hear anybody. There's almost a dead silence in her head, just her own thoughts painfully pinging off her skull. Somebody has negated her powers, which is not an easy task to do and whatever it is, she seems to be burning through it fast, which means somebody will be in here soon to redo whatever they've done to her, which means she might get some answers. Some of those answers are leaking through like little whispers of light through the fog of whatever has her down. "She hears us." a voice comes through. "Sedate her. I haven't heard from him yet." a second, rather familiar voice trickles through. "It wasn't easy to get her here and I don't want the fight of keeping her here. This took months to plan to get her here away from him and I won't have the fact you didn't calculate her abilities correctly to mess this up for me. I will get my husband back!" Jean slinks down in the cot she's been given with one worry off her mind; they didn't take her for her secret, but replaced with another, Viper wants Logan back. "She'll be capable of damage to us before we get in." the first voice, a male comes through clearer. "Perhaps termination would suit your plans efficiently? The Wolverine would not know for hours of her demise. She'd still be a useful bargaining chip."

"Fool!" Viper hissed "Logan would know instantly. This isn't like what we had done to Melita. He'd kill us, all of us for the slightest bruise on this woman. Wait until he agrees to be mine, then we'll let him do it." She cackles delighted. "Besides, this woman always comes back. I'll get the pure pleasure of watching him kill the love of his life over and over again just to please me."

"How do you purport we settle her down?" The heavy voiced male asks as a machine whirrs to life next to him. "The blood work we ran on her is coming back from the lab. It looks like she's a better bargaining chip than we initially thought."

"Let me see that!" Viper demands angrily, her skin flushing red under her tentacle covered head. "This will not do! I'm going to talk to this woman myself." She leaves the room in an annoyance filled huff, taking a vile of the same substance used to get the blasted woman under control in the first place with her.

"It seems there's no time for that. There's something's coming through the portal, your cargo transport perhaps?" The unknown person running the observation nonchalantly says to his employer, having no idea that besides a gurgling, rasping sound, those words would be his last as a very short man is teleported into the room and slashes anything getting in his way, which just so happened to be the operators throat. He's just learned the hard way, the twelve seconds he's got left to think, you don't get between Wolverine and his woman.

"Logan, was that absolutely necessary?" Cyclops replied irately, not really even wanting to be here; really just wanting little more than to be in bed with his dirty thoughts. That is, until both he and Logan see the same thing through the observation window. Madame Hydra reaching where Jean had been sitting, the green tentacles waving like pissed snakes from her head as Jean's weakened powers still spark to life, casting a light red glow. The forgotten Mr. Sinister reaches the microphone in time to stop what would have been one hell of a cat fight as Hydras tentacles curl around Jean Grey's neck and body, lifting her up off the ground as Hydra prepares to inject the power negation serum. Logan knows what Jean is capable of as he notices her body tense into a fighting pose he taught her. He's almost not tempted to stop them, just for the show, but his animalistic protection of his wife certainly won't let her come to great harm. Scott just seems curious. He's seen both of them fight, he wants to know who'll win.

"Ophelia!" Sinister boomed over the mike as Wolverine rushes to his lovers aid. "I have your price! Put my property down!"

"Price?" Scott growled at Sinister. "What sick joke is this of yours? Logan is a human being! Why did you drag me here? You know I'll try and stop you!" Scott's eyes start glowing as he rushed Sinister.

"I am counting on that fact, Son. Save your powers and don't waste them on me boy." Sinister laughed as he dodged Scott. "Logan needs saving more that Ms. Grey at this point."

"Ophelia; drop her!" The feral Wolverine growls as he prepares to attack. His hot blood was running through his veins, bubbling, bursting and popping like burning, sticky soda water. His muscles were tensely bulging as maleness filled the air in the tiny room.

"When you agree to return to me, the woman goes" She hisses as she tightens her grip, causing Jean to gasp out slightly as during the distraction she is injected again with the serum, rendering her powerless, but not helpless as she manages to find a pressure point and inflict enough pain to be thrown down hard.

"You're a retched thing of a woman!" Hydra howls as Jean manages to get behind Logan.

"Return to you?" Logan scoffs at her, his reflexes calming down. "You look like a bad Power Ranger monster!" He turns to back away to go home before his nose catches a whiff of familiar mixed with strange.

"I trust you remember Melita?" Hydra laughed as the tall formerly brunette walked in wearing one of the same creatures on her as on Ophelia's own head. "After her run in with us left her…, down for the count, I took the liberty of turning her into one of us. You never told me what a good fighter she is." Hydra turned solemn for a moment. "She goes by Mambo now. Mambo! Give our newest member his uniform!"

The woman stares Jean down with deadly intent as she attacks and Logan instinctively defends, putting himself in the way as the wiggly creature in Mambos hands comes down on his head. This is what they wanted all along. All the kidnapping, the murders and the crimes, Wolverine is now under Hydra control.

His healing factor kicks in as he fights control, screaming in horror and pain as the sound reverberates through the compound as dogs outside begin to howl, but it's no use. Jean tries to help her husband, this must be why Hydra depowered her, but all she manages to do is inflict more pain.

Scott watches in revulsion as the tentacled beast burrows into Logan's skull, unable to stop it, thanks to Sinister blocking the way. He watches as Wolverine whimpers on the white floor illuminated by the green lights. He watches as the whimpering stops and Logan appears dead and Jean rushes Madam Hydra demanding to know what has happened to her husband. Scott watches as Logan raises up slowly, staggering under the top heavy weight to his feet, bathed in green like some other world zombie. His eyes red and the thing on his head thrashing angrily as it tries to consume Logan's humanity.

"Kill her, my love!" Hydra squeals as she points to Jean. "She's what keeps us apart!"

"Now!" Sinister commands as he lets Scott past. The two reach the room in less than two minutes as Jean is very capably handling her own against the berserker Wolverine as she grabs his head with her ankles and throws his brawling form into Mambo with a very smooth flip.

"Blast the beast with your optics boy! Don't Dawdle!" Sinister demands as Madam Hydra attacks from behind.

"I can't risk hurting Logan!" Scott hesitates as Logan finds his feet again and continues his attack on Jean, rushing like a mad bull, his spit flowing from both sides of his mouth and claws extended behind him as he's going for the kill.

"Do it now, Summers!"

Scott blasts away the creature still struggling to control Logan's feral mind. As it rips away, most of Logan's scalp and forehead peels away, stopping the rampaging animal dead in his tracks as he thumps down to his knees and then face first to the floor, that hot, bubbly blood making such a mess in that one sterile room. "Logan! Jean runs to him, checking vitals.

"You traitor!" Hydra screams as she shoots Sinister repeatedly; A moot point really for such a man. "He was my payment for not having this woman and her child killed on the spot! You broke our deal, now I break mine. Mambo, show this "gentleman" what you can do."

"You weren't going to honor our deal, my dear. I owe you no…!" Sinister doesn't get to finish his sentence. There's two live, barbed, green wiggling rods sticking through his chest, the barbs seemed to be oozing acid down his body, eating away his pale flesh at a rapid pace and drenching the wound with a paralyzing poison. "Summers! Help me!" Sinister croaks out as the poison reaches his vocal cords.

Scott blasts away the offending limbs as Mambo howls in pain, her own voice, not the one Hydra had given her, pleading for the pain to stop. There's a flash and Sinister's gone, presumably to heal himself as Logan starts to come through, pushing Jean away from him as his skin grows back, giving him an odd, monkish look. He puts his neck back in joint as he looks towards the howling figure in agony, carefully walking over to her.

"Melita. I..I'm, so sorry." He sheaths his claws again even though he knows the pain that creatures control brings. "I can't keep doing this. I can't keep killing the people I love. I'll find another way to get you out of this." He says as he picks her up, the remaining feelers whipping blistering acid on his body. "Let's go Scott. I've had enough for one day."

"You aren't leaving Logan." Madam Hydra sneered "You belong to me and I will have you kill every of the other women in your heart until there is only me!"

"Try and stop me. I've got nothing for you!" He looks at Scott and his lovely wife smiling at him. "How are we getting home?"


End file.
